bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
As Different as Day and Night (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "As Different as Day and Night", Season 2, episode 27, 67th episode overall. Transcript Welcome, Good Morning, What's That Smell?, Hot Tea or Cold Tea? and Tutter Reaches Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Cut to: down the balcony} Bear: So, Ray, we've been having cloudy, rainy weather around here lately. Is it going to be the same today? Ray: (chuckles) No, no, no, no, no! Quite the opposites. It's going to be bright and sunny, my dear Bear. Bear: Well, what do you know? As far as I'm concerned; Ray, the more I see you, better. Ray: (laughs) Why, thank you! I feel the same about me. Have a nice day-- no, have a marvelous day! Bear: Thank you, Ray. You too! (While Bear is trying to think about what "hot and cold" are the opposites of tea, he sees Tutter jumping.) Tutter: (saddened) Yeah, but you can still reach anything you want, oh, Bear, nobody knows the troubles of being small. Bear: Well...yeah, Tutter. But I mean, you could... (The spoon comes off of his hand, clattering.) Oh, I dropped my spoon. Tutter: (saddened) Oh, Bear. Nobody knows the troubles of being small! (sniffs) Bear: Well...yeah, Tutter. But I mean, you could-- (The spoon drops out of Bear's hand.) Oh, I dropped my spoon. Let's see where it went. Tutter: Your spoon? Can you get it, Bear? Can you get it? Bear: No, I can't. It went under the refrigerator and my hand is too big. Tutter: The next time you're missing something, you should ask me, Bear. Down here, I'm the king. And it's good to be the king. Bear: I'm big and Tutter's small and even though we're opposites, we still make a pretty good team. Hey, look. Big, small. Big, small. Tutter: Mm-hmm. I know, I know, Bear. Big, small. Big, small. Huh! Story of my life, Bear. (While Bear is trying to think about what "hot and cold" are the opposites of tea, he sees Tutter jumping.) Tutter: (saddened) Yeah, but you can still reach anything you want, oh, Bear, nobody knows the troubles of being small. Bear: Well...yeah, Tutter. But I mean, you could... (The spoon comes off of his hand, clattering.) Oh, I dropped my spoon. Tutter: Your spoon? Can you get it, Bear? Can you get it? Bear: No. I can't. (Bear looks under the fridge.) Bear: (hands the spoon which he lost) Thanks, Tutter. Wow, that's great. Bear: (picks up a honey dipper) This is my favorite honey dipper. I thought I've lost it. Opposites / Opposites (song) / What Do You Think? word "Opposites" appears on-screen below it. Four letters are colored in white and five letters are colored in black. Bear: Opposites. Do you ever think about...opposites? Well, you probably know a lot of opposites already! Let's try and think some opposites, like...oh! The opposite was...sad. (The animation drawing of a human face appears with a frown.) What's the opposite of sad? (The human's face switches to an upside down frown.) That's it, happy! And let's think of another one...wet! (Drops fall down onto the human's face.) The opposite of wet is... (A towel appears drying the face off.) do you say "dry"? That's right. Hey, you're pretty good at this. So, you must know that summer is hot. (The sun appears right behind it. Sweaty drops appear itself covering the human's face around.) And the winter is what? (Icicles appear covering the human's face around it. Some animated teeth appear itself making it chatter.) Cold, yeah! Opposites sure are interesting. And just think, what would the world be like without them? What if you could never go up? What if you could only go down? Hop in the elevator, I wouldn't see you later 'cause you'll never stop going through the ground, ground, ground What if it could never be day? What if it could only be night? Before you got up, you'd have to go to bed and you couldn't see left or right, "Where am I?" Opposites, Opposites Everywhere there's Opposites So many Opposites you can name Opposites, Opposites If there were no Opposites Everything that's different would be the same What if you could only be loud? What if you could never be quiet? You'd keep yelling in your ears for years and years cause life would be a BIG, loud riot!!!! Opposites, Opposites Everywhere there's Opposites So many Opposites you can name Opposites, Opposites If there were no Opposites Everything that's different would be the same Hot, cold Left, right Young, old Day, night So many Opposites you can name I love Opposites if there were no Opposites Everything that's different would be the same If there were no Opposites Everything that's different would be the same Opposites Pip and Pop's Glass of Iced Tea Pip and Pop: Hello. approach the glass of tea Pip and Pop: Just What We Needed! [[Pip and Pop] drank a whole glass of tea] Bear: (places a tiny plate of lemon wedges) Nothing like lemon wedges in iced tea! Well, here are the lemon wedges and... (notices his tea is missing) Where's my tea? This glass was full and now it's empty! Hey, that's another opposite: full and empty. Well I wish my glass wasn't empty! {pours a little glass of ice tea in} There you go. Now, it's full again. {exits} Pip: Pop, do you see what I see? Pop: I think I do. Pip: Didn't we drink all of the tea that was in this glass? Pop: Perhaps it is an enchanted glass that has appeared, so that we may never get thirsty again! Pip and Pop: Hooray for us! (They guzzle it.) Aw! Bear: (places a plate of ice cubes on the table) We have some nice ice to go with... (notices his missing tea again) my... glass of... ice. What is going on? I know this glass was full, but now it's empty! Again. (Bear pours into a glass of tea one last time.) Bear: This time, I'm going to watch and see what happens. Pip: Is the glass full again? Pop: It is, Pip. It's full of tea again! Bear: Hello, fellas! Enjoying my tea? Pip and Pop: (gasps) The glass speaks! Pip: Uh, yes sir. Pip and Pop: Yes, we enjoy your tea. Oh, mighty tea filled one! Whoa! Bear: Guys, it's me...Bear. Pop: Oh, no! Pip: Bear? Pip and Pop: Bear is in the glass! (Bear facepalms in embarrassment, burying his face with his own hand.) Get out of there, Bear! It's ice cold! Oh, no! He can't breathe! Should we break the glass? Bear: (not paying attention) Guys, I'm right behind you! Pip and Pop: Bear, What are you doing here? Bear: Well, I thought I would enjoy a nice glass of iced tea. But it seems that someone, or someones are enjoying the tea for me. Pip and Pop: Oh! Pip: Then the glass isn't, I see! We thought... Pop: Thought I mean that... Pip: I thought, um. Pip and Pop: (thinking the glass of iced tea joked themselves) Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Silly Us! Bear: It's okay, guys. I'll get you your own tea. (holds an empty glass of ice) If there wasn't any left, but now it's... (shakes the glass around) Pip: empty. Pop: Hey, Bear, isn't "empty" the opposite--- Bear: (puts the glass down) Yes. "Empty" is the opposite of "full". Thank you. Okay, guys. You can enjoy my tea. I'll just make some more... later. Shadow's Story Pip and Pop: Thank you, Bear! Bear's the best! Isn't he wonderful? Bear: (as he hears laughing) Ha, ha, ha. Huh? Hey. Did you hear that? (another laugh is heard, Bear puts his hand into his ear) That sounds like Shadow. Enjoy the tea, guys. I'll see you later. (exits the kitchen) Pip and Pop: O-Okay, Bye, Bear. (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: (he got upstairs) You know, maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she might appear. Sing with me. (starts singing) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs to the lens) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (the camera pans to left) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (finishes singing, musical holler in the distance) Shadow! (Shadow appears on the left wall and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you furry old friend. Here I am. Over here. Bear: (made a big jump to see Shadow) Hello, Shadow. So good to see you today. So what have you been up to today? Shadow: Well, Bear, I guess you could say I've just been frolicking with my friends, the sunbeams. You know, Without no sunlight, there would be no shadows. Bear: Hey, there's another opposite. Light and Shadow. Well, Shadow, I was wondering, could you tell us a story today? Shadow: Why, certainly. Let me see. Ah. Here's a story with two sizes to it. Just watch. (glitter shines) Drill Sargent: Hello, and welcome to "Stories of the Incredible Opposites". Jack Sprat could eat no fat. Jack: I'm on a diet. Drill Sargent: His wife, Pat Sprat could eat no lean. Pat: I'm trying to bulk up. [The scene cuts to Jack Sprat doing push-ups. Pat is eating meat with a fork.] Drill Sargent: And through a strict regimen with diet and exercise… [Jack stops doing push-ups and lost weight.] Drill Sargent: …they join the Olympic team. Jack: I'm now a marathon runner. Pat: And I'm a weightlifter. Do You Need a lift, honey? Jack: Yeah. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. Those two could make a great team. Shadow: Well, you know the old story, Bear, (stretches her arms) Opposites attract. Bear: True. Shadow: Well, I'm off. But when you another story, just try and catch me. Both: (laugh) Bear: Thank you, Shadow. Bye-bye! (she magically disappears in Upstairs Hallway) Dancing Fast and Slow Bear: Is it coming for my right? Or my left? (Cut to: Bedroom) Radio Announcer: You're listening to W123 for dancers who like their music soft and slow. Luna's Main Idea About Opposites / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. Ah, there she is. What's going on, Luna? Luna: Well, Bear. Just rising to the occasion to meet you. Both: (laughing) Luna: And how are things in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, let me see. Things were big and small, fast and slow, full and empty. Luna: Ah, a day full of opposites. How wonderful. Bear: Yeah. Tutter and I discovered how good he was at reaching things way down low, and that this Bear is good at reaching things way up high. Luna: Well, a mouse and a Bear make a great team. Bear: Yeah. I guess you're right. Luna: (laughs) Bear: Gee, I wonder why there are so many opposites. Luna: Well, without the darkness of the night, no one could enjoy the light of the moon. Without down there, there would be no up here. And then where would I be, Bear? Bear: Hmm. True, true. Say, Luna, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me? Luna: I would love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House and the Next time when you think of an opposite, tell somebody about it. See ya soon. (turns off) Hey. (turns back on) Here's another opposite. The light is on. (turns back off) Now it's off. (turns back on once more) On. (turns back off one last time) Off. (laughing) Hard not to think about opposites. (The episode ends and the credits roll) (The Shadow Projects logo appears) Dog in Shadow Projects: Go daddy! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts